


Smoke on the Horizon

by rankwriter



Series: Newquay Verse [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family, M/M, Religion, Supportive Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankwriter/pseuds/rankwriter
Summary: A blast from the past brings some bad memories for Cas.





	Smoke on the Horizon

Cas had to work that morning so Dean checked out of the hotel, he was going to miss the view that was for sure. He needed to start thinking about a job so on his way back to Cas’ place Dean picked up the local paper, The Newquay Voice and wended his way home.

Dean hadn’t brought a huge amount of stuff with him which was lucky because Cas’ flat didn’t have a lot of room, but Dean managed to fit his clothes into the space Cas had made for them. 

Dean sat down and laid out the paper, local stories such as town and country planning meetings butted heads with stories of petty crime, but Dean skipped these and went straight to the local jobs. He wasn’t holding out much hope of finding a mechanic's gig and had decided that he would take pretty much anything just to prove to immigration that he had work. He wasn’t too worried, he’d checked online and he was sure that the fact he had a nice little nest egg would sway things with the authorities. When his dad had died he and Sam had sold his house and split the cash, and in Dean’s case, it had sat there ever since. It wasn’t like Dean didn’t want to spend it, he just hadn’t found anything he wanted to spend it on.

Dean circled a few jobs, one in a deli, and one in a pasty shop, then he saw it, his ideal job. A small garage that did restorations on classic cars needed a new mechanic. Dean dialed straight away and set up an interview the next day.

Cas came home tired and grumpy. Dean had never seen Cas, as anything other than happy or at worst neutral so this was weird.

“My brother, Luke rang while I was at work.” He muttered while banging in the cupboards, getting out the coffee to make a fresh pot. “He always puts me in a bad mood.”

Dean knew very little about Cas’ family, just that they were religious really.

“What did he want?”

“He wants me to come home for Mother’s birthday.” Cas sighed and ran his hand through his already messy hair.

“Do you want to go home?”

Cas looked out the window and exhaled. “The only member of my family that I want to see is Gabe, he’s closest in age to me. Luke, my mom and my step-dad I have no interest in seeing.”

Dean could see it was a touchy subject but he couldn’t help but be intrigued. “Tell me about Gabe?” he asked.

Cas smiled warmly, “If I could describe him in one word it would be ‘rascal’. He is a joker, a trickster, but he isn’t mean-spirited, he just likes to make people laugh. I remember one summer we were all sat out by the pool, Mom and Dad were drinking martinis and us kids were just lying around in the sun drying off from swimming. Suddenly Gabe tipped a whole bucket of water over Mom and Dad, it was hilarious. Even Mom laughed, it deteriorated from there, we used the bucket, cups even the martini glasses, by the time we had finished everyone was soaked.”

Dean chuckled, it sounded a lot like the sort of things he and Sam would do. 

Cas continued. “Dad died later that year and Mom turned to religion to get her through. Things got bad for us kids after that.” Cas turned to Dean and smiled, this one looked forced. 

Dean reached over and cupped Cas’ cheek. 

“If you don’t want to go home Cas you don’t have to, but if you want to then I can come with you if it makes it easier.”

“You’d do that?” Cas asked, eyes wide.

“Of course, besides I’ve always wanted to meet a trickster.” 

Cas snorted. “Gabe would only go to cause trouble.”

“Exactly,” Dean said wiggling his eyebrows.

Cas huffed and reached across and pecked Dean on the lips. 

“I’ll think about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> For 30day OTP challenge - Destiel
> 
> Today's prompt - water fight (a bit difficult in December in cold Cornwall).


End file.
